


Meeting In The Library

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, One Shot, Reader-Insert, non idol namjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: Oh!! Could you write a one-shot about Namjoon and the reader meeting in a library for the first time?? Please??Oh yes I can! Please enjoy~<3





	Meeting In The Library

It was a brisk autumn day. The leaves resembled a gentle fire and the air was crisp and clean. Unfortunately, you were not out to enjoy such agreeable weather. Instead you were holed up in the library, studying. You sat at a table that you had claimed with stacks of books. You practically made a wall of books around you so no one could even see your face.

You’re not sure what it was about the library that was enchanting. The smell of books, the quiet, the rows of knowledge just begging to be learned; all of it drew you in. 

Perhaps without the wall of books you would’ve noticed the boy across the room looking your way. He seemed to contemplate something before standing from his table and slowly approaching your book kingdom.

“Excuse me,” he said softly. You raised your head to find a very tall, very handsome stranger wringing his hands in front of you.

“Y-Yes?”

“You have a book there…it’s the last copy in the library right now. Would you mind if I borrowed it while you read others?” He finished his sentence with a small smile, dimples beginning to appear on his cheeks. How could you say no?

“S-Sure.”

“Great,” he said, his smile widening. The stranger turned around and walked towards his table. You watched him above your book wall with squinted eyes. What is he doing? He grabbed his bag and the few books at his table. It wasn’t until he set his things down across from you that you realized he was going to sit with you. He gingerly reached over and pulled a book from the top of your stack. It revealed more of your face and you found yourself flustered.

Although the table remained quiet, the air felt thick. You couldn’t help but sneak a few glances up at the handsome stranger. It was on your third glance that you caught him looking at you. The two of you quickly looked away, peony brushing your cheeks.

This staring game continued for an hour more before you realized you had got no studying done. You stood and began to put your books back. When you returned to the table you found the man looking at you.

“I-I’m Namjoon by the way,” he blurted.

“I’m Y/N… nice to meet you.”

“Y/N…it’s nice to meet you too. Um, do you come here often?” The cliche line sounded sincere coming from his mouth.

“Yea-Yes. I do.”

“Maybe… we-I can buy you coffee sometime?”

Heat broiled under your cheeks. “That would be nice.”


End file.
